Jealousy
by CUtopia
Summary: Lavender Brown has to experience that talking to the wrong person can make you loose your boyfriend


Entry for "Charms" at "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges and Assignments)"

Some people are naturally gifted at Charms. Other people don't always appreciate this, though. **Write from the POV of someone in the same class as Hermione Granger.**

You must use at least 2 of these prompts:

•**(word) table**

•(emotion) guilt

•**(restriction) no mention of the character "Harry Potter"**

•(word) beautiful

•(speech) "It's called _magic_."

**Minimum Words**: 900

Entry for the "Hogwarts Fair 2014" – Muggle Studies: word prompt **Crocs**

How the relationship between Lavender and Ron could have ended way earlier - because I disliked Lavender/Ron from the depths of my heart :D

* * *

Professor Flitwick waved his wand at the tables of the students and Lavender Brown stared down at the rat that appeared in front of her, puckering her nose in disgust. Why had it always have to be rats?

"And now, class, I would... Oh my, I gave you the wrong objects! One moment, please!" Professor Flitwick giggled and with another wave, crystal goblets appeared in front of the students.

"We talked about the Water-making charm in our last lesson. Today, we will practice it. Your goal is to fill the goblet with water, of course. Some of you will be quicker while some of you will need some more time, but don't be discouraged, this is a very demanding spell. Please start!"

Lavender picked up her wand while she tried to remember the spell. Charms was definitely not her most favourite subject, but she needed this class for nearly all her job choices, therefore she had to take the N.E.W.T. Class.

At least she could see Ron, she thought, winking over to her boyfriend.

With a sigh she waved her wand and murmured the incantation, but nothing happened. Sticking to what Flitwick had said, she tried the spell a few more times, but after the nth failed attempt she lifted her gaze with a enraged sigh. Glancing around she saw that everyone seemed to have more success than her – Leandra, a dorm mate of her, was producing small balls of ice while Fay, Leandra's best friend, actually managed to let a brownish liquid dribble into her goblet.

And then, Lavender saw Hermione Granger.

Or better, her work.

Professor Flitwick was rejoicing as Hermione presented him her goblet, filled with crystal clear water, and Lavender rolled her eyes.

"Seriously," she muttered over to Leandra and Fay, who had started to do some teamwork. "It is called _magic. _Not showing off!"

"She is incredibly talented", Leandra stated and Lavender snorted. She could not see why everyone admired Hermione for being a swot, always having her nose in the books only to show everyone here that she was so much more intelligent while they were average witches and wizards, below her in their magical skills.

"She only memorised the spells and practised in secrecy so no one would see that she only has decent skills," Lavender answered, feeling egged on by her own jealousy.

How much she disliked Hermione right now.

Seeing her receive congratulations and admiring looks from everyone around her reminded Lavender that her own skills had always been average, and she hated it. She wanted to have the same amount of attention, but there had been no way to outshine Hermione on the scholastic way.

Therefore, Lavender had started her offensive tactics on a domain were she had far more experience than Granger – boys.

It had been fairly easy to make Ron her boyfriend and Lavender was still grinning to herself when she remembered Hermione's shocked and saddened expression.

"That is named revising, Lavender. Everyone here does this. Hermione simply works a little bit more," Leandra answered calmly, but Lavender only shrugged her shoulders.

"She only does that to feel like she is something better than us. I mean, look at her – everything about her is just ordinary. She is not pretty and did you see these horrible crocs she is wearing in the dorm? Oh. My. Gosh. Seriously, this is the only way for her to build up her tiny self-confidence. She is just a ugly, boring..."

"By Merlin, just SHUT UP!"

Lavender twitched over the sudden shout and everyone in the room turned in surprise, looking at the person who had just jumped from her chair, fingers closed around her wand. The blue eyes of Fay Dunbar, who was the other nondescript gir in their dorm, at least to Lavender, stared at her in a piercing manner. The brunette's cheeks were flushed in anger and she was breathing heavily, ignoring for the first time that everyone's eyes were on her, silence spreading in the classroom.

"You are just so damn jealous! You, Lavender, are only calling her ugly because you are not as skilled and intelligent as Hermione and because she does not need her looks to impress people, like you! And stop trying to lower her, be honest, you are only jealous because she is the best friend of your Won-Won, she always was and will surely always be it, regardless what you say or try! I think you have a serious problem! I hope Ron is realising that you are not worth it – a girlfriend should never talk about her friends best friend in this way!"

Lavender had never heard Fay exclaim something before, therefore she was truly shocked – and pissed off. She jumped from her chair after overcoming the first moment of numbness, ready to scream back at Fay, but then she realised that someone else was glaring at her.

"Ron... I... she understood me wrong, I was...," she stuttered, trying to smile at Ron who was placing his hand on Hermione's shoulder in a try to comfort his best friend as tears shimmered in her eyes.

"I think we all heard it very clear," Ron said, matching the dark expression that Fay and many others were giving Lavender, then he walked out to follow a crying Hermione, looking angry and hurt at the same time.

"Ron!" Lavender shouted and ran after him, not only to try to talk to him, but also because she wanted to escape the embarrassing situation in the classroom – everyone was glaring at her. This was definitely not the kind of attention she had wanted.

"Don't you dare to try to explain yourself through lies, Lavender! Stop following me!"

"But... we could talk, it was just a misunderstanding, I..."

Ron turned on his heel and glared at her.

"Fay Dunbar does not exclaim for no reason! I can't believe that you are thinking so lowly about Hermione! I tell you something: We are done. You and me, that is over."

Lavender gasped for air over the nearly disgusted look he gave her before he continued to walk down the hallway in order to find his best friend, leaving his now ex-girlfriend behind.

And Lavender had to realise that a few mean comments and the wrong person listening could change everything.


End file.
